Gry sercowe
by Tyone
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, randkowicz-konsultant, żyje na pokaz, udzielając rad sercowych mieszkańcom Londynu, samemu stroniąc od romantycznych relacji. W końcu jednak daje się wciągnąć w grę, którą sam wymyślił.
1. rozdział 1

autor: Tyone  
fandom: Sherlock BBC  
pairing: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson  
rating: +18  
gatunek: AU

ostrzeżenia: AU, w którym właściwie wszyscy są homo, sceny erotyczne, mierne próby humorystycznych opisów… Yy, chyba tyle. Tak, zero angstu. Hallelujah!  
n/a: Dawno niczego weselszego nie pisałam, oj dawno. Stąd też ten fic :D Enjoy!

* * *

Gry sercowe

* * *

rozdział 1

John wrócił do domu obładowany torbami jak mały wielbłąd, wspinając się powoli po schodach. Sherlock oczywiście nie kiwnął nawet palcem, żeby mu chociaż otworzyć drzwi, więc John skończył z klamką w ustach. Co, jak później stwierdził, stanowiło wyjątkowo trafną metaforę jego życia seksualnego, ponieważ w ustach miewał tylko spinacze do prania, dokumenty, narzędzia i, jak właśnie teraz, klamki. _Szczyt marzeń każdego geja po trzydziestce_, westchnął w duchu i wszedł do mieszkania.

Sherlock siedział w swoim czarnym skórzanym fotelu z MacBookiem na kolanach, stukając w klawiaturę zawzięcie.

— Hej, dzięki, że pytasz, ale naprawdę nie potrzebuję pomocy — powiedział na powitanie, starając się dotrzeć do kuchni z tymi wszystkimi siatkami, nie zaliczając wywrotki.

— Nazwali mnie „seks guru" — odparł Sherlock jak zwykle a propos wypowiedzi Johna.

— Co? — krzyknął z kuchni, rzucając reklamówki z zakupami i dokumentami z pracy na ziemię i patrząc na nie ostro przez chwilę, jakby chciały gdzieś uciec, a on właśnie je na tym przyłapał. Kiwnął do nich głową, mrużąc oczy, i poczłapał do salonu, aby opaść na fotel i wreszcie odetchnąć.

— Seks guru, John. Ja, „seks guru"? — powtórzył, patrząc się z niedowierzaniem w monitor.

— Aha — rzucił w odpowiedzi, choć ostatecznie brzmiało to bardziej jak burknięcie starego syntetyzatora. _Dobra, może być_, stwierdził w myślach, mentalnie machając na to ręką.

— Właśnie! — Sherlock musiał ewidentnie stwierdzić, że John wcześniej wyraził swoją dezaprobatę albo oburzenie, albo oba naraz. Chętnie wyprowadziłby go z tego błędu, ale w tej chwili był zbyt zmęczony, więc machnął na to ręką, tym razem dosłownie.

— Wiesz, „zawodowy randkowicz" nie brzmi o wiele lepiej.

Sherlock wreszcie na niego zerknął, a jego spojrzenie wyrażało chyba najszczerszą znaną współczesnej ludzkości pogardę.

— Nie „zawodowy randkowicz", a randkowicz-konsultant. Jedyny na świecie…

—…wymyśliłem ten zawód — zakończył z nim John, przedrzeźniając ton głosu Sherlocka, co wywołało jeszcze dramatyczniejszą reakcję. John uśmiechnął się. — Wiem, wiem, chyba wszyscy w promieniu stu pięćdziesięciu kilometrów od Londynu wiedzą. Co nie zmienia faktu, że „seks guru" jest po prostu bardziej… chwytliwe.

— Nie chodzi o to, co jest _chwytliwe_, tylko o to, co jest prawdziwe — obruszył się, na co John jedynie wywrócił oczami.

— Pewnie. Mamy coś do jedzenia?

Sherlock oczywiście już go nie słuchał. John westchnął wyjątkowo głośno, ale i to nie zdołało wywołać żadnej reakcji, więc po prostu podszedł do drugiego fotela i sięgnął dłonią do kieszeni marynarki Holmesa. Mężczyzna nie zareagował, a on sam po raz kolejny tylko się zastanawiał, jak by ta sytuacja wyglądała dla ludzi postronnych. On, homoseksualny mężczyzna, grzebał swojemu homoseksualnemu współlokatorowi w ubraniach, które ten - warto dodać - wciąż miał na sobie, podczas gdy ów współlokator pisał post z radami, jak skutecznie poderwać obiekt westchnień. Rodzinny obrazek XXI wieku, poza faktem, że jego i Sherlocka nic poza przyjaźnią nie łączyło. Już na pierwszym spotkaniu Sherlock powiedział, że jest poślubiony swojej pracy, a John nie naciskał. Później okazało się jednak, że małżeństwo nie oznacza celibatu i że robi od tej reguły wyjątek dla, no, chyba każdego homo- lub biseksualnego mężczyzny w Londynie, oczywiście nie włączając Johna, ale wtedy byli już hen daleko w stadium _jesteśmy-tylko-przyjaciółmi_. Nie żeby narzekał. Ogromnie cenił sobie przyjaźń z mężczyzną, i fakt, że jemu jako jedynemu na tym świecie Sherlock postanowił zaufać i wpuścić go do swojego życia. A to, że John czasem się zapatrzył… cóż. Zdarzało się najlepszym.

Zamówił ich ulubioną chińszczyznę - a właściwie jego ulubioną, Sherlock zapewne nie tknie swojej porcji - a potem rozsiadł się z powrotem w swoim fotelu, przez chwilę patrząc na Sherlocka, który wciąż był zajęty szaleńczym pisaniem czegoś na laptopie, w końcu włączając telewizor ze zrezygnowaniem. Wysłuchawszy informacji o kolejnych morderstwach, porwaniach i krachach na giełdach światowych, podniósł się i z kartą bankową Sherlocka zszedł na dół, żeby zapłacić Chipowi, ich stałemu dostawcy, „zdobyczy" Sherlocka sprzed nieco ponad roku.

John nie wiedział, dlaczego miał potrzebę katalogowania kochanków Sherlocka, po prostu miał i z nią nie walczył. Holmes bowiem czerpał ze swojej niezawodnej techniki randkowania nie tylko korzyści finansowe (dość pokaźne, sądząc po fakcie, że stać go było na mieszkanie w centrum Londynu i wszystkie te ekskluzywne, markowe garnitury), ale też personalne, a konkretniej: seksualne. Sherlock wyznawał zasadę, którą John żartobliwie nazywał _prawem jednorazowości Holmesa_, co znaczyło ni mniej ni więcej tyle, że po namierzeniu partnera, wykorzystaniu w praktyce swojej teorii i spędzeniu z delikwentem nocy w swojej sypialni, następnego ranka wyrzucał go z mieszkania i nigdy więcej nie dochodziło między nimi do żadnych kontaktów intymnych.

Kiedyś zapytał Sherlocka, dlaczego zdecydował się na taką karierę (Johnowi, lekarzowi po latach spędzonych na uczelni, z trudem przeszło wtedy określenie tak tego, co Sherlock robił, ale dla dobra swoich badań zmusił się, by to powiedzieć), skoro nie interesują go związki, na co Sherlock rzucił mu swoje spojrzenie pogardliwej litości - lub litościwej pogardy, trudno było je od siebie odróżnić - i odpowiedział, że inaczej nie miałby z tej pracy (tutaj John wzdrygnął się lekko) żadnej przyjemności, co poniekąd, bardzo poniekąd, było jednak prawdą. Więcej nie wracali do tego tematu, głównie dlatego, że Holmes sam z siebie niewiele mówił o swojej pracy - zdecydowanie wolał działać - a i John za bardzo się obawiał, że zbyt intensywne zgłębianie tematu mogłoby się skończyć wysłuchiwaniem opowieści o tym, co dokładnie Sherlock ze swoimi „zdobyczami" robił, a tego zdecydowanie chciał uniknąć w tym i każdym innym życiu. I każdym po-życiu, przed-życiu, za-życiu, po prostu nie chciał tego wiedzieć.

Minęło może dziesięć minut, odkąd John wrócił na górę z jedzeniem, w czasie których on sam zdążył już zjeść połowę porcji, a Sherlock zdążył cztery razy spojrzeć z niechęcią na karton, gdy w drzwiach mieszkania pojawiła się pani Hudson. Miała na sobie koszulkę _I_ _my gay boys_, jedną z tych, które kupowała razem z panią Turner z kamienicy obok, żeby oszczędzić na przesyłce. Johna czasem uderzała prosta świadomość, że ta niepozorna starsza pani była w rzeczywistości prężną bizneswoman, która z powodzeniem od lat samodzielnie zarządzała siecią kamienic rozlokowanych w całym Londynie.

— Chłopcy, klient czeka na dole — powiedziała i zaraz zeszła z powrotem do siebie.

Sherlock natychmiast poderwał się z fotela, niemal strącając laptopa na ziemię. Przeszedł szybkim krokiem do Johna, wyrywając mu pudełko z chińską potrawką z rąk i rzucając je rzutem za trzy punkty do kosza na śmieci. John zdążył z siebie jedynie wydać żałosny jęk rozpaczy, gdy w drzwiach stanął młody, około dwudziestopięcioletni mężczyzna, ubrany w lekkie, sportowe ciuchy, pod którymi widać było ewidentnie nieźle zbudowane ciało. John w duchu pogodził się ze stratą obiadu, licząc na to, że swojego nietkniętego kartonu mężczyzna nie wyrzuci, kiedy klient usiadł na krześle pomiędzy ich fotelami.

Sherlock przyjmował w domu klientów głównie dlatego, że cenił sobie swoje skąpane w luksusie życie, a John pomagał mu z braku lepszych zajęć. Schemat był zawsze taki sam: facet przychodził, siadał, opowiadał o swoich porażkach w związkach, on wszystko notował, a Holmes potem opracowywał indywidualny plan randkowania. Wszystko było wykonywane bardzo profesjonalnie, z zachowaniem tajemnicy zawodowej, a Sherlock wkładał w pomoc tym ludziom naprawdę dużo energii. Sam oczywiście nie uważał swojego wpływu za coś specjalnie pozytywnego, ale John często spotykał ich dawnych klientów na ulicy czy w Tesco, i wszyscy zawsze przeszkadzali mu w tym, co akurat robił, kilkunastominutowymi litaniami podziękowań i wzruszeń nad tym, jak ich życie uległo poprawie, odkąd poznali Sherlocka. Wydawać by się mogło, że Holmes uzdrowi każde, nawet najbardziej beznadziejne życie intymne, ale w zupełnie irracjonalny sposób nie był w stanie pomóc jednej osobie.

Johnowi.

— Możesz zacząć — powiedział Sherlock odrobinę zniecierpliwiony, gdy chłopak spędził kolejną minutę wpatrując się we własne paznokcie.

John zauważył, że brakuje mu witaminy B6 i najprawdopodobniej żelaza, ale miał z Sherlockiem umowę, że nie leczył - w dosłownym sensie - jego klientów.

— Umm, więc… Jestem bi. Próbowałem już i z facetami, i z dziewczynami…

— Tak, zrozumiałem po pierwszym zdaniu — wtrącił Sherlock znudzonym tonem.

— Sherlock — powiedział John ostrzegawczo, po chwili odwracając wzrok na klienta, próbując go zachęcić, by kontynuował.

I tak właśnie żyli w mieszkaniu B przy 221 Baker Street. Sherlock był przeważnie oschły i komentował każde wypowiedziane przez zrozpaczonego, poszukującego pomocy człowieka zdanie, John upominał go, a potem klienci i tak dziękowali im obu, a ich zadowolenie zdawało się rosnąć wprost proporcjonalnie do liczby uraz słownych, którymi uraczył ich podczas wizyty Sherlock.

Nie narzekał jednak na ich wspólne życie, mimo że Sherlock po sobie nie sprzątał, nie prał swoich brudnych skarpetek, właściwie nie robił nic poza sprowadzaniem do mieszkania obcych ludzi. W jakiś sposób sprawiał, że John miał ochotę budzić się rano, chodzić do swojej nudnej pracy w szpitalu St. Bart's tylko po to, by zaraz po niej pomóc Holmesowi w _sprawach_, jak je określał, a potem tańczyć do nocy w klubie Babylon*, głównej oazie wszystkich członków queer community w Londynie.

Tak stało się i tego wieczoru. Był piątek i John po cichu czekał, kiedy Sherlock skończy pracę nad ostatnią sprawą i zaproponuje wspólne wyjście.

Było coś uzależniającego w przyjaźni Sherlocka. Może John nigdy nie posiadł go, tak jak chyba każdy inny homo- czy biseksualny mężczyzna w tym mieście (albo i w całej Anglii, ale znów: wolał nie wiedzieć), ale tylko z nim Sherlock chciał tańczyć w centrum parkietu w Babylonie, tylko na nim skupiały się spojrzenia wszystkich, kiedy Sherlock przyciągał go bliżej do siebie, a jego ramiona owijały się wokół szyi doktora. Tak naprawdę wolał ich obecny układ: wolał mieć tę intymność z Sherlockiem, której nie miał nikt inny, niż spędzić z nim noc, a potem zostać tylko jednym z wielu. Prawo jednorazowości Holmesa nie sprawdzi się w jego przypadku, obiecał sobie kiedyś.

Sherlock wreszcie stęknął (wprawiając Johna w konsternację, bo naprawdę, czy ten człowiek nawet stękać umiał seksownie?), przeciągnął się jak młody kot i skupił swoje intensywne, błękitno-zielone spojrzenie na nim. Johnowi natychmiast ciśnienie skoczyło jak po kubku mocnej kawy, ale był chociaż wdzięczny, że po miesiącach wspólnego mieszkania udało mu się opanować ten żenujący rumieniec, który wpełzał na jego twarz za każdym razem, gdy Holmes patrzył na niego _tym_ wzrokiem: tak jakby jednak widział w nim coś poza miękkim swetrem i podawaczem ciepłych herbat, tak jak - podejrzewał - patrzył na swoich „wybrańców". Odchrząknął jak najciszej był w stanie i spotkał wzrok mężczyzny.

— Zbieraj się.

— Pisałeś do Grega?

— Już jest na miejscu.

Dwadzieścia minut później, po drobnej sprzeczce o to, kto pierwszy pójdzie pod prysznic, siedzieli obok siebie na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki. W powietrzu unosił się zapach ich zmieszanych perfum i atmosfera dobrej zabawy. Boże, John naprawdę uwielbiał wieczory w Babylonie.

Przeszli obok ochrony - Sherlock oczywiście dostał specjalną złotą kartę wstępu do klubu, a on zawsze wchodził na przysłowiową przyczepkę. Greg faktycznie był już w środku. Stał w ich ulubionym miejscu - przy barze na balkonie. John zastanawiał się, czy ich wypatrywał, czy może patrzył na tych wszystkich mężczyzn, z którymi się nigdy nie prześpi, a których Sherlock - z nielicznymi wyjątkami - zapewne wszystkich już miał. John podszedł do baru i uścisnął dłoń inspektora. Sherlock w tym czasie stał nonszalancko oparty o barierkę, błądząc wzrokiem po parkiecie.

— Wcześnie coś dzisiaj zaczął łowy — mruknął Lestrade, upijając łyk piwa.

— Mmm — odmruknął. Naprawdę nienawidził rozmawiać o Sherlocka… stylu życia. — A co tam u ciebie? — Ten temat był niewiele lepszy, bo Lestrade nikogo nie miał, więc zawsze zaczynał opowiadać o swojej pracy. Był inspektorem w Scotland Yardzie i zajmował się sprawami morderstw, o których mówił jak o porannym deszczu, ku - w początkowych fazach ich znajomości - zgrozie Johna. Tyle że każdy temat, nawet najbardziej brutalnych zabójstw, był lepszy od standardowej gadki „z kim dzisiaj prześpi się Sherlock".

— Cisza. Aż dziwnie.

— To chyba dobrze? — zagaił, odwracając wzrok w miejsce, w którym powinien stać Sherlock, widząc zamiast mężczyzny pustą przestrzeń. Westchnął cicho. _Jak zawsze_.

— Ta, niby tak, ale z drugiej strony, taka cisza najpewniej oznacza tylko to, że zaraz nadejdzie jakiś pieprzony huragan.

— Och — jęknął John, wykorzystując sytuację, by na głos poubolewać nad tym, że stracił Sherlocka z oczu.

— A u was?

John prychnął, choć był rozbawiony mniej więcej tak jak wtedy, gdy Sherlock postanowił do swoich seksualnych podbojów wykorzystać jego łóżko, o czym John nigdy by się nie dowiedział, gdyby Holmes nie zostawił tego pechowca przywiązanego do łóżka.

Jak się łatwo domyślić, nie był wcale rozbawiony.

— Po staremu. Sherlock ostatnio zwolnił tempo do dwóch gości tygodniowo, nie wiem, co mu jest. Może powinienem go przebadać…

Greg uśmiechnął się i poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Może tak.

— Jeśli skończyliście omawiać stan mojej potencji, z którą, nawiasem mówiąc, nie mam żadnych problemów — odezwał się nagle głos za ich plecami; wzdłuż kręgosłupa Johna przebiegł dreszcz — to może w końcu ruszycie się na parkiet?

John uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi, a potem chwycił dłoń Holmesa i ruszył za nim.

* nazwa zaczerpnięta z amerykańskiego serialu Queer as Folk


	2. rozdział 2

Z Babylonu wrócili z Sherlockiem i, oczywiście, jego kolejną „zdobyczą" pół do trzeciej nad ranem, a kilka minut po siódmej telefon Johna rozbrzmiał już cholernym dzwonkiem „nagły przypadek". John chcąc nie chcąc, a właściwie bardzo nie chcąc, zwlókł się z łóżka, poczłapał do swojej łazienki, a potem, starając się nie zabić, zszedł z półpiętra, na którym znajdowała się jego sypialnia, do kuchni, by w trybie autopilota zaparzyć kawę. Obudził się dopiero, gdy wszedłszy do salonu, zauważył leżący na kanapie wczorajszy podbój Sherlocka. Przez umysł przemknęła mu myśl, że powinien się zdenerwować, ale był na to zdecydowanie zbyt niewyspany. Zostawił więc nieszczęsnego lowelasa Holmesa tak, jak go zastał, włożył na siebie pierwszy sweter, który znalazł w szafie, i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami głośniej, niż to było konieczne.

* * *

W pracy na szczęście długo nie musiał bawić - koleżanka z kliniki szybko zadzwoniła do drugiego lekarza, gdy zobaczyła kolejną receptę, na której podpis Johna wyglądał bardziej jak plama rozlanego atramentu niż jak faktyczny podpis. Gdy zapytała, powiedział, że miał problem osobisty, co w gruncie rzeczy nie mijało się tak bardzo z prawdą, bo całe jego życie było jednym wielkim problemem osobistym, dzięki czemu mógł bez żadnych konsekwencji zdezerterować ze zmiany w zastępstwie.

W ten sposób na Baker Street skręcił kilka minut po pierwszej. Już z oddali zauważył, że z okna ich mieszkania coś wystaje. Z początku próbował to zignorować, lecz im bliżej był, tym bardziej oczywiste było, że to nie półsenna wizja na jawie. John prosił tylko wszystkie bóstwa, żeby Sherlockowi nie wpadł do głowy pomysł powtórki seksu na parapecie. Na szczęście znał tę historię tylko z opowieści Lestrade'a, który wciąż szantażował nią Holmesa, gdy ten był wyjątkowo pyskaty, więc podejrzewał, że faktycznie musiała zapadać w pamięć.

Tuż pod drzwiami kamienicy przy 221 okazało się, że tym razem Sherlock raczej nie pobije ówczesnego numeru, ale był tego bardzo, bardzo bliski.

— Sherlock! — krzyknął z dołu, obserwując, jak prawie nagi Holmes próbował zawiesić na wysokości ich okna jakąś tabliczkę. — Sherlock, do kurwy nędzy, co ty wyprawiasz?!

Paru przechodniów odwróciło się i popatrzyło na Johna z dezaprobatą, na co ten przetarł twarz ze zwątpieniem. W biały dzień z okna mieszkania wychylał się półnagi mężczyzna, a tych ludzi gorszyło jedno przekleństwo. Anglia w pigułce.

— Sherlock! — krzyknął znowu.

— Przyszedłbyś mi pomóc, zamiast stać i się drzeć na dole jak skończony dureń, John — warknął, a później wysunął się bardziej i zachwiał. Serce Johna podjechało mu najpierw do gardła, a potem opadło do chodnika.

Otrząsnął się i wszedł szybko do środka, przeskakując naraz po kilka stopni, aż w końcu znalazł się w ich mieszkaniu.

— Czyś ty zwariował? — wycedził.

Sherlock zsunął się z parapetu z gracją drapieżnego kota i stanął przed Johnem niemal w całej okazałości, bo poza slipkami nie miał na sobie nic. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy widział swojego współlokatora prawie nagiego, ale ostatnio kiedy to miało miejsce, obaj byli mocno podpici, a teraz mógł podziwiać to boskie ciało w pełni świadomy, może jedynie lekko zamulony przez niedobór snu. Sherlock wyglądał jak żywy posąg jednego z greckich bogów, tyle że miał wszystkie kończyny, co oczywiście działało na jego korzyść… Zamrugał kilkukrotnie i wreszcie odwrócił wzrok, pewien, że tym razem musi uciec się do ostateczności, by sytuacja nie stała się jeszcze bardziej żenująca, niż już była, kiedy na jego twarzy pojawi się pieprzony rumieniec rodem z filmów o nastoletnich dziewicach. Nie żeby John oglądał filmy o nastoletnich dziewicach, ale jeśli miałby je sobie wyobrazić, wyglądałby pewnie podobnie jak on teraz.

Zaśpiewał w myślach piosenkę o alfabecie i dopiero po drugiej turze był w stanie znów spojrzeć na Holmesa.

— Wieszałem tabliczkę — powiedział Sherlock nonszalancko, wzruszając ramionami.

— Jaką znowu tabliczkę?

— Sam zobacz.

John przewrócił oczami, ale podszedł do okna i wychylił się. Na perłowo białej tabliczce czarnymi literami widniał napis:

_Sherlock Holmes  
Sex consulting, ekspresowa pomoc randkowa_

John walnął dłonią w czoło tak mocno, że przez chwilę obawiał się, czy nie będzie miał po tym guza. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przez dłuższą chwilę nic mu nie przychodziło do głowy - zresztą nie była to pierwsza taka sytuacja, odkąd zamieszkał z Sherlockiem. Po prostu przerastał go chyba absurd tej sytuacji. Półnagi Sherlock wieszał na wysokości ponad dwóch metrów tabliczkę o sex consultingu. To było tak skrajnie surrealistyczne samo w sobie, że każde pytanie wydawało się przy tej scence rodzajowej nie na miejscu.

— Bawisz się w Monty Pythona? — zapytał w końcu.

— W kogo? — No tak, John zapomniał, że Sherlock dopiero niedawno dowiedział się, że w Wielkiej Brytanii nie ma króla. Westchnął cicho. — Podaj mi wiertarkę, John, muszę przyczepić tę tabliczkę.

John nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, po prostu patrzył na Holmesa z niedowierzaniem.

— Po co ci ona, na miłość boską? — powiedział, czując, że Sherlock ciągle go obserwował.

— Potrzebuję więcej klientów.

— Masz sporo klientów.

— Tak, ale potrzebuję więcej — odparł swoim tonem „nie bądź idiotą większym, niż jesteś, John". Potem oczywiście to dodał: — Nie bądź idiotą większym, niż jesteś, John.

John przewrócił oczami.

— To nie lepiej zawiesić to, no, nie wiem, w miejscu, w którym ktoś będzie miał szansę to zobaczyć? Na przykład przy drzwiach, na wysokości wzroku?

— W tym miejscu też zobaczą — mruknął Sherlock, odwracając się i owijając się szlafrokiem. John jęknął w duchu, choć powinien raczej zastanowić się, dlaczego Holmes przez okno wychylał się półnagi, a po mieszkaniu chodził ubrany, ale to właściwie nie było istotne, poza tym i tak nie otrzymałby na to pytanie żadnej chociaż częściowo logicznej odpowiedzi.

— Ciekawe kto.

Sherlock zerknął na niego, wydymając usta w grymasie jak pięciolatek.

— Kierowcy TIRów.

— No tak, zapomniałem, że naszą główną klientelą są kierowcy TIRów. — John pokręcił głową.

Sherlock oblizał usta, a umysł Johna zajęły same nieodpowiednie myśli. _Opanuj się, Watson_, rozkazał sam sobie. _W wojsku miewałeś nie takie pokusy._ Inna sprawa, że w wojsku każdy niezależnie od orientacji seksualnej czy stanu cywilnego miał dokładnie te same pokusy, a generalnie zasada jest taka, że lepiej mieć pokusy w grupie, bo wtedy nie ma się pokus. Po prostu się działa.

— Powieś to koło drzwi.

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— Próbowałem, ale pani Hudson się nie zgodziła. — Urwał. — A przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że „czy tobie seks już zupełnie odebrał rozum?" miało wyrażać jej sprzeciw.

— Widocznie źle do tego podszedłeś — prychnął John. — Daj mi piętnaście minut.

Sherlock popatrzył na niego sceptycznie i wzruszył ramionami, co miało chyba oznaczać, że John dostał jego błogosławieństwo, by wkroczyć do akcji.

Wrócił po nieco ponad dziesięciu minutach z uśmiechem samozadowolenia na twarzy.

— Możesz powiesić obok drzwi. Pani Hudson tylko prosiła, żebyś tym razem nie robił tego w samych gaciach, bo - cytuję - nie chce parady równości przed domem.

Usta Sherlocka otworzyły się mimowolnie, gdy patrzył na Johna z mieszanką zaskoczenia i podziwu. John tylko sam przed sobą przyznawał, że uwielbiał czuć na sobie to spojrzenie, szczególnie że był jedyną osobą, którą Holmes nim obdarzał. Wciąż pamiętał, gdy zasłużył sobie na nie po raz pierwszy - czuł się tak, jakby ktoś posmyrał jego… Tak, czuł się nieziemsko. Nie był już teraz pewien, czym dokładnie zaskarbił sobie szacunek jednego z najgenialniejszych ludzi w Wielkiej Brytanii. Potoczyło się to tak naturalnie, że zwyczajnie tego nie odczuł. On i Sherlock pasowali do siebie jak klucz do zamka, rękawiczka do dłoni, jak koszulki z głupimi napisami do pani Hudson. Po prostu.

— Jak udało ci się ją przekonać?

John podszedł do niego i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Jest taka zasada, że albo ma się szczęście w miłości - lub w seksie, w twoim wypadku - albo posiada się unikatowy dar przejednywania sobie właścicielek kamienic.

Sherlock roześmiał się swoim niskim głosem, a John uśmiechnął do niego czule. Naprawdę mógłby tak przeżyć resztę życia.

* * *

John zdrzemnął się chwilę, zamówił chińszczyznę, którą oczywiście dostarczył Chip i jak zwykle zapytał, co robił Sherlock. John zawsze na to pytanie wymyślał jakąś odpowiedź, zaczynał od najprostszych, a teraz, po roku, osiągał mistrzostwo w absurdzie. Wczoraj powiedział Chipowi, że Sherlock trenuje małpę. Chłopak nawet nie drgnął, tylko jak zwykle pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, a John po raz kolejny zaczął się zastanawiać, czy ten człowiek był faktycznie aż tak niedomyślny, czy tylko dobrze udawał.

— Sherlock opracowuje szczepionkę na grypę — powiedział zupełnie poważnie, a Chip pokiwał głową. — Do zobaczenia.

Zamknął chłopakowi drzwi tuż przed nosem, rozsiadł się z jedzeniem w fotelu i tym razem - dzięki niebiosom - zjadł w spokoju, nie zostawszy świadkiem popisów koszykarskich Holmesa. Do ósmej czekał spokojnie, żeby Sherlock sam zaproponował wyjście, tak jak to zawsze robił, ale kiedy pół do dziewiątej wciąż siedzieli jak stare małżeństwo na kanapie, postanowił przejąć inicjatywę.

— Nie wychodzimy dzisiaj do Babylonu?

Sherlock przez dłuższą chwilę udawał, że nie słyszał pytania, a potem nagle zerwał się z fotela, przeszedł do swojej sypialni, z której wyszedł, w pełni ubrany, jakieś 20 sekund później. John czasem zastanawiał się, czy Holmesa naprawdę nie podrzucili kiedyś z jakiejś innej planety.

— Jak chcesz, to możesz iść, ja muszę odwiedzić Irene. Zabrakło mi lubrykantu, poza tym zeszłej nocy zepsuł mi się wibrator, a dzisiaj planowałem…

— OKEJ — przerwał mu John szybko, krzywiąc się. — Okej, bez szczegółów, po prostu chodźmy.

Sherlock spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale na szczęście nie rozwijał tematu swoich przygód seksualnych.

Złapali taksówkę i pojechali do Irene's Toys, sex shopu znajomej Sherlocka. Miejska legenda głosiła, że właścicielka, Irene Adler, szerzej znana jako Dominatrix, była jedyną kobietą, z którą Holmes się przespał. John nigdy nie wypowiadał się na temat tych plotek, ale szczerze wątpił, by były prawdziwe. Sherlock prawdopodobnie wolałby spędzić resztę życia o ręce i wibratorze niż uprawiać seks z kobietą. Zresztą Irene sama też nie gustowała w chłopcach.

John nie przepadał za Irene, a jeszcze mniej przepadał za jej sklepem. Sherlock uchodził tam bowiem za największą gwiazdę, więc ilekroć się pojawiał, był natychmiast oblegany przez tłum spoconych, napalonych, seksowniejszych od Johna mężczyzn, z których część liczyła na powtórkę wrażeń nocy z Holmesem, a część dopiero zabiegała, by wejść do grona jednorazówek Sherlocka, nie tak znowu elitarnego, skoro zaliczała się do nich większa część homo- i biseksualistów z Londynu.

Tak było i tym razem. Weszli razem, ale dosłownie minutę po tym, jak przekroczyli próg sklepu, Sherlock znalazł się w jednym kącie, a John w drugim, odepchnięty przez tłum mężczyzn. Przeważnie jednak czekał, aż Sherlock zrobi swoje zakupy, powie wszystkim, żeby się odpieprzyli, i wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Teraz jednak Sherlock szedł w jego kierunku, a on stał zupełnie osłupiały. Holmes objął jego szyję ramieniem w bardzo zaborczym geście i poprowadził do półki, po drodze łypiąc na wszystkich próbujących go dotknąć roznegliżowanych facetów.

— Jestem zajęty, nie widzicie? — warknął. W końcu odsunęli się odrobię. — Chryste — powiedział już ciszej, tylko do Johna.

John bardzo chciał odpowiedzieć coś chociaż w miarę inteligentnego, ale był w stanie tylko idiotycznie się uśmiechnąć. Całe życie zdążyło mu przeleć przed oczami już dwa razy (pewnie dlatego, że nie było wiele do odtwarzania) i miał ogromną nadzieję, że nie umierał, bo naprawdę głupio byłoby umrzeć w takim momencie. Zostałby zapamiętany jako człowiek, który zszedł w sex shopie, a to była autentycznie ostatnia pozycja na jego liście rzeczy, za które pragnąłby być zapamiętany.

— No dalej, John — odezwał się nagle Sherlock, z ramieniem wciąż owiniętym wokół jego szyi.

— Co? — zapytał zdezorientowany.

— Wybierz coś dla mnie — odparł, wskazując na półkę z chyba wszystkimi znanymi nauce typami lubrykantów.

— Co? Dlaczego?

Sherlock przewrócił oczami.

— Bo proszę cię o radę.

— Radę? — prychnął, odsuwając się lekko. Sherlock wlepił w niego swoje najintensywniejsze spojrzenie, którym mógłby zapewne przeciąć nawet stal. — Sherlock, nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale to ciebie gazety okrzyknęły seks guru wszystkich brytyjskich gejów.

— Nie przypominaj mi o tym — westchnął dramatycznie. — W ostatniej chwili powstrzymałem się od złożenia pozwu. — John podniósł brew w zdziwieniu. — Napisali, że mam trzydzieści jeden lat — wyjaśnił. — Mam trzydzieści — dodał ciszej.

— W każdym razie — ciągnął — chodziło o to, że to tak jakby papież pytał Toma Cruise'a o sprawy katolickie.

— Kogo? — Sherlock zmarszczył brwi, a John westchnął. — Nieważne. Nie marudź, John, po prostu coś wybierz, zanim znowu zaczną mnie atakować.

— Nie udawaj, że ci się to nie podoba.

— John — upomniał go. John skinął głową i podszedł bliżej do półki.

Nie przyznałby tego na głos, ale pomimo że znajdowali się w sex shopie z kilkudziesięcioma innymi ludźmi i pewnie jeszcze większą ilością kamer, z których filmy oglądało Bóg wie ile osób, to był jeden z najbardziej intymnych momentów ich znajomości. Przeważnie gdy był gdzieś sam z Sherlockiem, na jakiś czas usuwał ze świadomości fakt, że mężczyzna był dosłownie bogiem seksu. Dla Johna był przede wszystkim współlokatorem, bratnią duszą i, jak sobie niedawno uświadomił, więcej niż przyjacielem. Często razem się śmiali i tańczyli, ale to… to było inne.

Może nie wyglądało to najlepiej - w końcu byli w sex shopie, obserwowani przez dziesiątki obcych ludzi, a John stał i wybierał lubrykant, z którym Bóg jeden wie co Sherlock planował potem zrobić… Dobra, wyglądało to tragicznie, ale John naprawdę miał poczucie, że to nie były zwykłe zakupy w sklepie dla dorosłych.

W końcu wybrał żel o mocnym zapachu kwiatu wiśni, reklamowany jako wyjątkowo łagodny, ze wszystkimi atestami, i wyjątkowo pobudzający. Holmes oczywiście nie potrzebował dodatkowego pobudzenia i John był prawie pewien, że taki wybór skomentuje, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu nie odezwał się ani słowem, po prostu wziął od niego tubkę i wrzucił ją do koszyka.

— To wszystko? — zapytał ze szczerą nadzieją w głosie, ale Sherlock tylko uśmiechnął się i, tym razem obejmując go w talii, zaprowadził w drugi róg sklepu, gdzie na gigantycznej półce stało chyba kilkaset modeli różnego rodzaju wibratorów, niektóre o kształtach, które wprawiły Johna w poważną konsternację.

— Potrzebuję czegoś specjalnego — szepnął mu do ucha Holmes, a całe ciało Johna pokryło się gęsią skórką w jakieś pół sekundy. Szlag by to. — Zamierzam się dzisiaj świetnie bawić i mam nadzieję, że mi w tym pomożesz.

John jęknął cicho, ale podszedł do półki, zbyt obawiając się, że jego fajerwerki wystrzelą na sam ton głosu Sherlocka. Cholera, czy ten facet naprawdę był tak ślepy? John zagryzł dolną wargę. Jakby nie mógł go poprosić, żeby mu zrobił herbatę. Był świetny w robieniu herbaty. Albo przynoszeniu ciasteczek, zamawianiu chińskiego żarcia, praniu brudnych skarpetek, naprawdę we wszystkim, o czym mógł w tej chwili pomyśleć, był lepszy niż w wybieraniu pieprzonego wibratora dla pieprzonego (wkrótce) Sherlocka Holmesa. W tej chwili całym sercem nienawidził Sherlocka, bo to naprawdę była tortura, zwłaszcza mając świadomość, że to nie on będzie mógł podziwiać efekt tej wyprawy.

Tym razem nie zastanawiał się długo, przede wszystkim dlatego, że miał najzwyczajniej w świecie dość i chciał jak najszybciej wrócić na Baker Street. Wybrał duży, czarny i elegancko wyglądający (o ile zabawka z sex shopu mogła wyglądać elegancko) wibrator z kilkoma trybami wibracji. John nie zgłębiał się bardziej w opis, bo im dalej w las, tym więcej wizji z nagim Sherlockiem bynajmniej nie pośród drzew pojawiało się w jego umyśle, a chociaż, fakt faktem, wychodziło mu to różnie, to generalnie unikał publicznego ośmieszania się, jeśli można było mu zapobiec.

Sherlock wwiercał w Johna swoje spojrzenie z siłą młota pneumatycznego, ale John za wszelką cenę nie chciał patrzeć mu teraz w oczy, dlatego spuścił wzrok i cicho skierował się w kierunku kasy. Po uśmiechu na twarzy mężczyzny, który pojawił się, gdy wyszli ze sklepu, wnioskował, że Sherlock był zadowolony z zakupów, ale jemu jakoś nie sprawiło to przyjemności.

Wrócili na Baker Street taksówką, całą trasę spędzając w absolutnej ciszy. John nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak po tym wszystkim zacząć rozmowę, a Sherlockowi nigdy milczenie nie przeszkadzało, więc postanowił odpuścić. Gdy weszli do mieszkania, Sherlock natychmiast wyszedł do swojej sypialni i zatrzasnął drzwi.

John westchnął cicho, opadając ze zmęczeniem na fotel. Mogło być zdecydowanie gorzej - przynajmniej tym razem Sherlock był sam.


End file.
